Cheater, Cheater
by LuvinNCbaby
Summary: *Discontinued as of no good ideas and I really hate my writing in it-Message if you'd like to take it over* Sasuke was in love with Hinata, and was even engaged. Now he caught her cheating and Temari was there to comfort him. But Hinata wants him back. How will he choose? I dont own Naruto anti-SasuHina pro-SasuTema
1. We have a party comin!

"And I love you, Hina-chan." A boy said, breathing on his lover's neck. "I love you too, Sasu-kun..." The girl said back, not as enthusiastically. Her bare chest raised up and down as she breathed, her lover's arm tightening around her small waist. "Look, Sasu-kun, I need to tell you something." The girl jumped up, into a sitting position, her long, violet hair grazing the bottom of her milky back. "Hn..." The boy, replied, the palm of his hand holding his head up, his midnight blue bangs, covering his eyes, a smirk gracing his lips. "It's okay Hinata, we're getting married soon... don't worry." With that, the boy laid down, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist, before drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the doors of his high school, Konoha High School. It was a good school, if you ignored the drug dealers, hormones, and kids having sex in the school bathrooms. Girls began to melt seeing the Uchiha in black skinnies, a red Slipknot shirt, his custom made, black Uchiha jacket, and red converse. Every girl wanted the Uchiha, but one girl was only that lucky, Hinata Hyuga. Sasuke smiled to himself, thinking of his fiancé. They were 18, and would be out of school soon. **Hina-chan...she's the only girl to get me...to everyone else I'm a cold-hearted bastard. ** He thought, wondering down the halls, seeing Ino Yakamana and Sakura Haruno, crowding a girl.

The girl was a sandy blonde, with bright teal eyes. Her eyes were framed in black eyeliner and mascara. She wore red booty-shorts, a blue shirt with a black jacket, decorated with red stars. She had a good, 10 bracelets on each arm and black converse. Her hair was streaked with midnight blue streaks.

"Hey, you better be listening!" Sakura screamed at the girl.

"Sorry, if I listen, I'll be deaf." The girl retorted back, squinting her eyes.

"Be nice to her, you witch!" Ino yelled back, placing her tan hands on her hips, flipping her platinum hair back.

"Why should I? You won't be nice to me."

"Ino! Punch her or something!"

"You two are way too weak." The girl pushed the two back, grabbing a lime green and teal checkered bag, before walking away. Sasuke watched her walk away, enjoying her ass. He walked up to Ino and Sakura, smirking when the two shivered at his presence. "What were you two doing to that chick?" He growled, making the two face him.

Ino and Sakura were only 5 foot, 4 inches, and the Uchiha was a giant. He was 6 foot, 3 inches, and growing. The two preps could only stare at him in horror. "Okay, so what's her name at least?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Her name is Temari No Sabuka, she just moved here, with her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro." Sakura blurted out, shaking under the Uchiha's hard glare. He nodded, walking off, to find his girlfriend.

Hinata Hyuga gripped on Naruto Uzumaki's arm, feeling his muscles. Her plum hair was pulled back into a pony-tail; a white tennis skirt was on her legs with a lilac, V-neck shirt to match her eyes. The engagement ring was on her finger, though, she didn't care about it. She looked at her boyfriend, his blonde hair spikier than usual, probably because he overslept. The two were silent, until Hinata spoke up. "You're okay with me marrying Sasuke?" Naruto looked at her, his usual grin melted as he sighed.

"Of course, he won't know you're cheating on him, Hina." Naruto told her, as he pulled her into a hug. "Now, I better go, he's probably coming for you." He grinned at what he said, before kissing her cheek. Naruto ran off, bumping into the Uchiha himself. "Hey teme." Naruto grinned wider, when Sasuke just walked by him, grabbing Hinata by the waist, and hugging her. "Hina-chan..."He mumbled, bringing in her scent. "Hey Sasuke." She smiled. She was so popular, getting to date the Uchiha. That's all she wanted, popularity and envy from other girls.

"Wanna come to my house tonight? It's my annual party." Sasuke said, kissing her temple, and then sniffing her cheek. **It smells like the dope...** Sasuke thought, wondering why as he waited for his fiancé's answer. "Sure babe, I'd love too. Let's invite the new kids!" Hinata smiled, loving every glare she got from the other girls.

"Cool, let's go find them ba-" Hinata grabbed his arm, jetting off. Sasuke chuckled, running with her, seeing three kids talking, Temari was there from before. One of the boys had black eyeliner on, with dark maroon skinnies, and a gray Three Days Grace shirt on. His hair was shaggy, and a deep red color, with bright, almost dull teal color.

The other boy was obviously older than the other one, with brown, shaggy hair, and with deep teal eyes. He wore a purple Bullet For my Valentine shirt with blue skinnies and black Vans. A purple and teal checkered flat bill was on top of his fluffy hair. They looked like people Sasuke himself would hang out with.

"Hello!" Hinata called out, the three stopped talking, and glared at her. Temari got up, pulling her booty shorts down.

**These people are so weird, they look like Sasuke almost. Well, not like family-wise but, like they would be friends. ** Hinata thought, looking the boys up and down before speaking. "I'm Hinata, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke and you three are?" She tried to sound nice and sweet, and it seemed to work.

"I'm Temari, the one in eyeliner in Gaara and the gay-looking one is Kankuro, they're my brothers." She said it short and sweet, before picking up her bag. Hinata failed to see Sasuke's eyes wondered on the girl infront of them. Her breasts were perky than Hinata's, which Sasuke thought was impossible, but it wasn't he now knew. "Uh...you guys wanna come to my party tonight?" Sasuke asked, staring harder at the blonde's ass. "Eyes **up**, boy." She growled, before looking at for brothers, her eyes asking if they wanted to go. Gaara looked around, and slowly nodded his head.

"Sure, why not?" He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, leaning back in his chair. Temari sighed, asking when it was, and Sasuke told her it was 6, to whenever his parents kicked them out. Hinata kept smiling, like she was innocent, when she was anything but innocent.

"Uh, I'll be right back Hinata..." Sasuke said, watching Temari walk off, watching that ass go side to side. Hinata nodded, leaving quickly, needing Naruto. Sasuke refused to have sex with her at school, at his house; they'd go on for hours, but not at school. She raced to find Naruto, already waiting for her. Their lips met, melting together. He grinded into her, as she wrapped her milky arms around his neck.

"Please, Naru-kun...no teasing." Hinata groaned, as Naruto slipped to fingers into her spotless, white skirt. Two tanned fingers were jabbed into her wet hole. He placed his mouth on hers to cover up her moans. He sped up, her moans egging him on. Hinata screamed into his mouth as white fluids came rushing out, coating his fingers.

"Thank you." And Hinata left him, going to get in her car.


	2. My exfiance and best friend?

Hello My Hate by the Black Veil Brides boomed inside of the Uchiha mansion. It was only 7:30, and sweaty bodies were already pressed together. Sasuke looked around and saw Temari, drinking a beer. No girl he knew could down a beer like that. He looked around, and didn't see Hinata, so he walked right over to Temari, and sat on the counter beside of her.

"Are you enjoying your beer, and my party?" He asked, his eyes going down. Temari had changed, because now she was in a tight, blood red tank top, apparently, no bra on. The tank top rode up, showing her belly button. A black mini-skirt hugged her hips, going mid-thigh. A pair of black high-tops went up to her tan knees, making her look even hotter.

"Yeah...it's cool." Temari said, tipping her head back, letting the beer go down her throat. Sasuke placed his hand on her arms, stroking up to her hand, and then touched her lips. Temari jumped, pushing his hand away and dropping her beer. "Dude!" She cried out, and he just chuckled.

"Alright, you don't want me here or somethin'?" He watched her nod her head slowly. "'Kay then." Sasuke hopped off the counter and he walked out, needing to piss. He walked up the stairs, away from all the sex-crazed kids and to his bedroom. He stopped, dead at the doors, to moaning inside of his room. Sure people had sex all the time and his parties, but this was Hinata's moans, his baby's moans. Sasuke opened the door, stunned to see Naruto, with Hinata under him, ramming into her. Hinata looked up to see Sasuke, in the doorway, beer can laying on the ground, leaking out the brown liquid. "Sasuke!" Hinata called out, seeing something rare. Tears. Yes, tears. Tears spilled over the black, glassy eyes. He ran, down the stairs, through sweaty bodies, into one body.

Sasuke fell right on top of Temari. He wrapped one arm around her waist; the second one was under her head. She looked shocked as their bodies pressed against each other. Sasuke couldn't help it, but he buried his head into her breasts, tears over spilling. "H-hey!" Temari yelled out, but no one heard her. His body was shaking so bad, it started to shake Temari's as well. Temari began to groom the boy on top of her. **Damn, why is he even crying?** She thought, before squealing, feeling something wet on her breasts. She looked down to see Sasuke licking away at her breasts, slipping his tongue under her tank top, venturing to her nipple. Sasuke looked up to see her glare, and stopped. "I was licking it clean, I got tears on it..." Sasuke mumbled into her breast, looking down.

She wiggled out from under him, and stood up, Sasuke getting a nice view of her red undies. "Perv!" She picked him up by the collar, and began to shake him. "TEMARI!"

"What, damn it?"

"Let's dance!" Sasuke smiled, pulling her to the dance floor. Temari smirked, sticking her ass right on his dick and began to grind to the It's not me, it's you by Skillet. He gripped her hips, grinding his half-erect dick into her ass, hearing her moan. "Don't try this game with me, Uchiha." Temari mumbled, facing him. The two stopped moving and just looked at each other into their eyes. Bright teal, staring into the deepest black that goes on forever. Their moment was quickly ended to a badly dressed Hinata, running down the stairs.

"Sasuke!" She cried, hugging his waist. Sasuke looked dazed, looking at the patch of plum hair. "Later, dude..." Temari said, walking off, letting her hips sway slowly, and making every boy melt at the sight. The Uchiha fortune was **HUGE**, and Hinata wanted it.

"Baby, I'm sorry! Naruto forced me!" Hinata cried out, looking at him. He ignore her, instead he watched Temari walk off, sitting at the table with another beer.

"Hinata, we should break up, you had sex with Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun, you've had too much to drink! I would never have sex with Naruto; I'm engaged to you, silly!"

"Shush Hinata."

"Sasuke-kun, I love you!"

"It's over!"

"No it's not damn it! We are getting married, you're just drunk!"

Sasuke glared at her, and sat on his couch, playing with the zipper on his jacket. He tuned out, the sounds of moans, screams, and possible murders, left his ears, and were only on his thoughts.

Temari filled his head, her body, the way she dances, the way she talks. She was contagious, and he got her sickness. The screams from Hinata woke him from the dreams of the scene beauty.

"Sakura and Ino are killing each other over lip gloss." She sat on his lap, putting her hair into a bad bun. "So, it's not my fault." Sasuke mumbled, playing with his zipper on his jacket again.

If I Had You began to play and Hinata began to grind into Sasuke's lap. Sasuke looked at, dazed, and did the shocking. He pushed her right off his lap, onto the floor covered with beer cans, piss, and cum from other party-goers.

"EW!"

Sasuke didn't care, he went and grabbed his beer from the fridge, then looked at the dining room table. Temari, his scene queen, gone. Leaving him alone, to suffer with his cheating fiancé, and a friend, who really wasn't one. He was stuck in a sea of lies it seemed, lies of love, friendship, and hope. Sasuke looked at the door, almost begging for his parents to come home, almost begging for them to kick them all out.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" A big man, 6 foot 4 inches, with long brown hair and a black, silk suit on, stood there. A woman stood beside him, with back length, black hair. She was wearing a red sequence dress. "Get out!" Kids on the ground, mid-sex, got up, not bothering to put on clothes, and ran out. Sasuke stood there, dazed again, watching Hinata run out with other kids. He was ready for the yells, and screams from his parents.

Nothing could hurt more than losing the love of your life.


	3. Wow

**AN: Im finally writing on this! I hope you enjoy.**

**0x0x0x**

Sasuke sat down on the couch as his dad yelled at him. 'No parties!', 'You're a disgrace!'. Sasuke was used to all of them. Mikito tried to comfort Sasuke, but he didn't care. He could die. His damn fiancé cheated on him, and Temari didn't love him.

Maybe he should just be gay.

It wasn't like he'd ever get Temari, and Hinata was just a bitch!

Maybe he'd date some emo, gay guy, like himself. Mikito whisper to her son to go up into his bedroom, that she would call him later. Sasuke stomped off to his room, mumbling. He listened to Fugaku yell at his mom, but he ignored it. He fell on his bed, before jetting up. My fiancé and best friend had sex on this bed! His eyes widened as he thought about it.

Sasuke stripped his bed, throwing the cum-covered blankets to the floor, grumbling as he tossed them out the door, into the face of his _personal_ butler, Jackson.

Catching them, Jackson gave Sasuke a weird look, brushing his bangs out of his face.

Jackson was only 24, and has a swimmer's body. He had dark green, shaggy hair, and bright gold eyes. His skin was oliveish, a very nice color, Sasuke remembered having a crush on him. What wasn't to like about him? Sasuke shook his head, before closing the door in Jackson's handsome face. Sasuke wasn't gay, only bi, he was with Hinata, remember? After tonight, they were done. But this was Hinata Hyuga, she'd use her innocence and get him back, he knew it. She always used it when he was mad at her. He looked at his naked bed, and laid down.

Sasuke glanced out the door, to see Temari standing on a tree branch, knocking on it. Sasuke stood up and opened it, looking upon her. She stood proud, as she slid in his room, looking around.

"What are you doing in here?" Sasuke hissed out, and the girl just looked at him. She shrugged, sitting on his bed. "You seemed upset with Hinata, came to see if you were ok…gosh."

Sasuke sat beside and looked into her deep teal eyes. Her sandy hair was hanging loose on her back, she bit nervously at her lip ring as he stared at her. Leaning towards her, he crashed his lips into hers. Her lips were soft, and red. An amazing red color. Temari moaned into the kiss, as she opened her mouth to his tongue. Sasuke gripped her hips, as he forced her to lay down with him. Their lips moved faster as they pressed their bodies together.

Temari yanked back before moving to his neck, sucking it. Sasuke let out a low groan, not hearing the door.

Jackson walked in, bed sheets with him. Coughing, Jackson looked away as the two teens jumped.

"J-Jackson!" Sasuke called out, scratching the back of his head. Jackson lifted the blankets to show the young Uchiha why he was there, and the said boy stood up, pulling the blonde with him. Jackson almost flew to the bed, making it. Sasuke gave a 'Don't-tell-dad-she's-here' look. Nodding, he left the room, leaving Sasuke and Temari alone again. Sasuke groaned, knowing their 'moment' was over. Temari played with her own hair and stood, staring at Sasuke's black wood floors.

He should just be gay!

For God's sake, he couldn't even make-out with the girl without being caught. He moved over to the girl, giving her a long kiss.

"I want you…"

That changed it all.

"I want you too…"

(AN: Lemon alert!)

He grasped the sides of her face as they kissed. Temari clawed furiously at his black v-neck. Breaking their kiss, he yanked off his shirt, and she copied his actions. Their lips collided back together.

Temari quickly pushed him onto his bed, pressing her neck chest into his. Sasuke Junior jumped with excitement of the girl. He wanted to be released from the confines of his skinny jeans, and boxers. Sasuke rolled the two over, pulling back. He attacked her olive colored neck.

She looked nothing like Hinata.

Bold teal eyes, not a soft pearl color. Bouncing blonde hair, not straight plum hair. Rich, olivey skin, that wasn't milky white like his own and Hinata's.

And he loved it.

Temari's moans told him to keep going, and he gladly did. His love bites covered her neck, marking her for himself. He looked at her face, flushed with excitement, and brought her right, perky nipple into his mouth, and played with her other breast. More moans erupted from the girl, as the dampness on her panties got wetter.

She was losing control.

Temari lead her own hand down to her core while Sasuke gave her left nipple the same treatment on sucking and biting. His hand grabbed hers, shocking her. "You don't touch yourself, **I **touch you there, no one else." He ripped her black mini-skirt right off her hips.

"Then I can only touch your dick, no one else."

Temari slid down, and unzipped his jeans with her teeth, causing him to moan. His dick pressed a tent in his silk boxers, and he moaned as she tore them off.

She gulped.

How would it fit? Fully erect, it was 9 ½ inches long. Her pussy wasn't going to be able to take it all in! Temari looked at Sasuke, who was blushing at the thought of her, and that damn mouth, near his dick. Temari slowly taking in his dick and sucking it, before licking it from the head to his base.

Sasuke let a moan slip out from his throat, throwing his head back. Temari's tongue swirled around the base of his dick, hearing him moan out 'Fuck…'.

"Temari, I need to ca-uuum!" Sasuke screamed out, his cum spraying over her mouth. Sasuke panted, and yanked off her black thong. Temari shuddered to the cold hair hitting her now exposed pussy.

"First time, yes or no?" Sasuke asked, laying on her once again. "No, I'm not a virgin!"

With that, Sasuke rammed into her. Temari let out a moan, his dick fit her, how? Sasuke groaned as he pulled out, before slamming back in. Temari began to meet each thrusts Sasuke gave. Sweat ran down each of their faces. Sasuke buried his face in her breasts, and rubbed her clit with his fingers.

Temari moaned loudly, and wondered why no one was coming up to his room.

"Uh…damn…your pussy is so damn tight, I love it!" Sasuke, thrusting harder. "Then do faster, asshole!" Temari growled out, clawing out his back, leaving red marks. Sasuke sped up. He groaned at her want.

"I have cum Sasuke!" Temari yelled out, riding out her orgasm. Sasuke panted, following her, before falling down on her body. She wiped her forehead, and looked around for her clothes.

"Don't get up…I like to keep my dick in you until we wake up tomorrow." Sasuke held her waist, looking at her with dazed eyes. "I have to g-" Sasuke looked at her with sad eyes. "Please stay, Hinata just broke my heart, but…you're not a rebound girl, kay?" Temari looked at him, before cuddling to Sasuke.

He thrusted up into her again, and she yelped in surprise.

"You trying to get sex with me again, boy? I'll show you sex!" Temari sat up, on Sasuke's lap, before riding him. She began to thrust on him, milking his manhood. Sasuke moaned out, and held onto her hips. He moved with her, getting a better effect. Temari raised her ass up, before dropping it down, taking in his whole dick. The two carried on, thrusts after thrusts, before Sasuke and Temari yelled out in unison, and came again.

"I don't think I can walk anymore…" Temari laid down beside the boy, holding his now-soaked covers to her chest. Sasuke smirked before yanking the covers down, and going to her pussy.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"You sucked my dick, I suck your pretty, little pussy." He buried his head in between her legs, fiddling with the nerve near her clit. She moaned as he licked her slick opening, once, then twice, then three times. He sucked, wanting her juices to spill in face, like Hinata use to do.

But they were over.

He'd never go back to Hinata.

Temari was better for him in so many ways, I mean, come on! She was emo, she loved the same music as he did, she was utterly gorgeous, she was perfect.

She was great to sleep with too, that was something he would never forgive, if he moved on from her. But he doubted that. He'd never move on from Temari.

Sasuke sucked harder on her soaked pussy as her juices came spilling out. He licked his lips, before giving Temari a firm kiss on the lips.

"Good night my love." Sasuke mumbled, closing his eyes, and Temari closed hers. They cuddled, as Temari fell asleep, Sasuke mumbled out a sentence that would change them.

"We didn't use a condom…"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Well? How was my first lemon EVA! Well I think I did a good job, but I wanna here from u all :) review plz!**


	4. All in one daywhy?

**AN: well lots of ppl want to no if Temari is pregnant, well read and find out! I should say sry for the wait, life is getting super tough at home, and theres just been shit, so im rlly sry ;( forgive me?**

**Sasuke-hn, I wouldn't**

**Me- u wanna start with me Uchiha? *anger mark appears, grabs marker* I no how to use this!**

**Sasuke- not my skin again! U colored it green last time! *hides under table***

**Me-*smrk* now talk to the nice ppl, Uke-san!**

**Sasuke- Traci Bridgett doesn't own Naruto or I'd b dead…*dodges flying marker* ha! *gets hit by book***

**Me- enjoy :D**

**Im glad ppl r still reviewing this :)**

**Thx everyone and I hope u enjoy this story as I continue it :)))))**

****

Temari's eyes cracked open to the blazing sun light, the black curtains were drawn in her room. Her eyes widened. Her curtains weren't black, they were an electric blue!

She shot up, and then realized there was a dick in her. She followed the dick, up that beautiful set of abs, then a face, that looked to peaceful and cute. Then she realized who it was.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Temari screamed, sitting up and pulling the cover over to hide her body. Sasuke's eyes shot open, then realized he wasn't covered, and seeing her naked in his bed gave him a boner. He grabbed the closet pillow and placed it on his obvious erection. Temari flushed, before asking. "What did we do?" Temari wasn't drunk last night, but something told her to sleep with her, but what? Sasuke scooted towards her, and kissed her cheek. "We had sex, I think that's obvious." Sasuke smiled, and Temari blushed.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him, before giving a long kiss to her lips. Temari forgot about the single cover hiding her body, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, their tongues fighting.

"Mr. Uchiha?" Jackson walked in, before turning red. Temari and Sasuke pulled back, and Sasuke looked at Jackson. "U-uh, your mother wanted y-you." Jackson stared at Temari's body, and Sasuke quickly covered it.

"Leave."

Jackson nodded, blushing, he walked away hiding his erection.

Sasuke grabbed his black Skillet shirt, that'd probably be a dress on her, and a pair of boxers, before tossing them to her. "Wear those!" He called out, before putting on his boxers and a pair of sweats, tying the sting.

Temari huffed before grabbing her bra, and sliding it on. She then put what Sasuke gave her on, and got up.

"Am I meeting your parents in this?" Sasuke then nodded, before grabbing her hand. He pulled her down the stairs of his mansion, and headed out to the patio, where Mikito was seated

Mikito Uchiha was in a pair of black shorts, and a red tank top. A sun hat was placed on top of her perfect hair, and her nails were painted a bright red. She had a The Vampire Diaries at her nose.

She placed the book on her lap, and smiled.

"What a beautiful young girl!" Mikito exclaimed as the two sat down at the round table. Temari flushed. "Mother, you're not angry with me, like Fugaku will be right?" Sasuke scratched his head, and Temari glanced at him.

Mikito sighed, drumming her nails on the table. "No, but you did have sex…"

"Mother, she let me!" Sasuke mumbled out, staring at the table. "Did you use a condom?" Both froze, they both knew they didn't. "Sasuke! You are 18, yet you can't use a condom?" Mikito stood up, her book falling.

Sasuke looked away ashamed. And Temari couldn't handle it.

"It was my entire fault, I just forced him in and made him forget. I'm sorry Mrs. Uchiha." Temari held Sasuke's hand. Sasuke glanced at her, shocked, but she ignored it.

Mikito looked thoughtfully at the girl, before sighing. "If you are pregnant, and don't want the child, we shall pay for the abortion, if you keep it, we'll help pay." Mikito smiled, then they heard footsteps.

"Pay for what?"

Fugaku stood proud and tall, in a black and red suit. He held his suit jacket in one hand, and a coffee from Starbucks in the other.

"Hunny, no yelling, alright? Sasuke and Temari had sex, and she could be pregnant." Temari's gripped tightened, and she looked away. Fugaku seemed to be heating up, fast. "Sasuke you had unprotected sex!" Fugaku yelled, and Sasuke cringed. "Don't yell at him, I made him forget!" Temari yelled back at him, Sasuke and Fugaku's eyes widened, as Mikito just smiled.

"She's got guts like me Fugaku." Mikito smiled, and Fugaku huffed.

Fugaku glared at his wife before going to his office inside the large house.

"Hunny, will get you a pregnancy test later, alright?" Temari nodded, and Sasuke gripped her hand when Jackson came out with two plates of food. "Mother, are you not eating?" Mikito shook her head, then pointed at her waist.

"I'm on a diet, remember? I was getting too fat." Sasuke just shook his head, and Temari's eyes grew wide. This woman could wear _**her**_ clothes, and Temari was pretty small.

"Dad's pissed, why?" A man with black hair in a ponytail came running, he had only a towel on. Temari looked away. The man (he was 25) was named Itachi Uchiha. He saw Temari, and ran to his room.

Sasuke glared at his older sibling as he ran out. He grumbled out a few words, before biting into his crescent. Temari glanced at him, and rolled her eyes. Sasuke stood up, his chair making a loud, unpleasant scrapping noise. Temari looked up at him, along with Mikito.

"I'm taking a shower."

With that he walked away, not wanting to talk anymore. Temari shrugged it off, biting into a red apple. She chewed on it, before taking a gulp of the freshly squeezed orange juice. "Yum!" She giggled, before taking another bite of her apple.

Mikito stared at the girl across of her hard. She was beautiful, with flowing blonde hair, that grazed the top of her back, and teal eyes, that seemed to change from blue, to green, then back to teal. She wasn't what Sasuke would fall in love with, but he seemed in love, so she let it go. Mikito watched as the girl set the half-eaten apple down, and look up, to meet Mikito's dark eyes.

"Yes?"

Her voice rang out, and Mikito shook her head, and began to chuckle. Temari raised an eyebrow, questioning the woman. Mikito stood up, and walked over to her girl. She leaned and whispered in her ear.

"Be good to my son." And she then walked back into the large house.

OOXXoxSasuTemaxoXXOO

Sasuke laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips. Itachi looked at the girl he had sex with the night before, that pissed him off. He ran a hand through his greasy hair, before sitting up.

He walked over to his walk-in closet, and grabbed some clothes, his favorite pair of skinnies, which were gray, and a shirt that had 'I.D.G.A.F' then under the letters was a circle, surrounding the words 'Breathe Carolina'. It was his favorite shirt, from one of the bands he loved. He headed to his personal bathroom.

Before he could get in, his father stepped in the room. He gulped, a very loud gulped. His dad glanced to the chair in Sasuke's room, and Sasuke slammed himself into the seat.

His dad, however, just closed the door, and leaned against. He made eye contact with his son, who looked down and scratched the back of his neck.

Fugaku took a large breath.

"Look, son. You asked us, how long ago? Oh…it doesn't matter, but you asked us if it was okay for you to ask Hinata to marry you, and we said yes. But now you have sex with another woman, Sasuke, that's not right." Fugaku looked hard at his son.

"I'm not for sure you love this blonde, and you just had sex because she tempted you, or you two were just drunk out of your mind, but it was wrong Sasuke. Sex before marriage is a bad sin, and I'm not proud of you doing it."

Please, don't ever do this again; you are ruining our family name Sasuke." Fugaku rubbed his forehead, and sighed. And the whole time, Sasuke was boiling over.

"Okay, otosan, I respect you, always remember that, but, I've had sex before, with Hinata. And Hinata has been cheating on me, I'm over her." Sasuke couldn't bear to look at his father.

Fugaku stood shocked. He mumbled, and shook his head, disapprovingly. He couldn't believe his youngest son was like that, it was wrong, even if he was a horny teenage boy.

Sasuke got up, and stalked into his attached bath. He threw his clothes to the floor, and turned the water on, turning up the heat, till it was scorching. He stripped of his sweats and his boxers.

He slowly climbed into the hot shower, taking in the heat. As he raked through his messy black hair, his mind drifted to Temari.

He let out a loud groan. She has such an effect on him, ask Sasuke junior.

He let out a trembling breathe, as he gripped the knobs in his shower, switching it, to make the water icy cold. He gulped, as he placed his hands on himself, and rubbed.

Why was he doing that?

He knew it was gross, but Sasuke couldn't help it. He had to do it. Every time he thought about Temari, he got the hardest erection anyone will ever see; well only Temari will see it. But it almost hurt, at how hard it got, he did it to make it feel better.

He continued to rub himself, and he threw his head back, moaning. Sasuke's face flushed, even though he was standing under cold water. He continued, until he heard a girl's voice ring out, and he flushed more.

OOXXoxSasuTemaxoXXOO

(Before Sasuke heard Temari)

Temari stared at her plate, hard. Mikito just told her not to hurt her son. Why would she, Temari wasn't like Hinata. She took one last bite out of her apple, before putting it down on the black bistro table.

She stood up, and looked over the large backyard, before walking inside. Last night, she didn't take time to notice the house, with all of the kids here. Black, hardwood was on the floor, and a sky blue on the walls. White crown modeling was on the walls, and each wall had family pictures in black and white.

She laughed at one picture of Sasuke. His bangs covered his face, with a smirk. You couldn't even see his eyes. She saw a picture of his brother, smiling brightly, with his long black hair in a braid down his back. He had a dyed red streak in his hair, which must have faded out by now.

Temari moved away from the family room, and walked through the large dining room, which could have held more than one hundred people. But Temari should have guessed that, due to the fact Fugaku was a very large and popular business man.

Temari decided to make her way upstairs.

As she walked, Fugaku strolled by her, running a hand through his brown hair. She shrugged it off, and moved into Sasuke's room.

_Eh…where's Sasuke? _She thought, moving her head to the left, then to the right. Temari walked around his large room, till she finally heard the water running. She let out a large smirk, as she ran to the door. _I'll give him one hell of a fright! _

She moved silently, before slipping into the bathroom. Temari went to shout of a loud 'boo!' when she heard Sasuke, moaning out.

_Is he jerking off in the shower?_ She screamed, and on accident, she gasped. She heard him stop.

She heard him gulp.

"T-Temari?" His voice rang out, and her mouth fell open. He stuck his head out to see her, and she could tell how flushed he was. Then she really noticed it.

If he was that flushed, moaning that harder, he needed to release, and she stop him in the middle of it. That meant he could almost be in pain. Temari walked over to him.

Sasuke flushed more, as she bent down. Temari let her head go under the water, and her mouth go around his harden dick. He let out a loud moan, and Temari gripped near the base of his manhood.

She began to move her head, up and down, sucking and licking it. Sasuke began to pant, and put his head of the tiled wall of his large shower. Couldn't he just take her again?

Temari nipped at the head, and Sasuke lost control.

He began to thrusts into her mouth, in and out. He groaned, but he hoped he wasn't hurting her, as he pounded into her mouth. "C-cum!" Sasuke screamed out, and Temari swallowed it all.

She pulled back, wiping the leftover cum off of her mouth, her lips, and somewhat on her neck. Temari smiled, patted his chest, and moved out of his large bathroom. Sasuke breathed, hard.

He walked over to his sink counter, and pulled on his pre-picked out outfit. He got out his phone, and texted a quick message to Temari.

**To: TemariXxX**

**From: SasukeU**

**Hey, wanna go out, 2 the fair?**

He was so pleased when she replied back with a 'yeah' and 'let me go home, and change, meet u there'

He smiled brightly, as he laid on his bed, and thought about the girl.

XxX30 minutes laterXxX

Temari stood in her Hello Kitty shirt that said 'Attack Hug!', her dark blue jean shorts, and Hello Kitty flip-flops. She fiddled with her pink feather hoops, her two Blood on the Dance Floor bracelets sliding down to her elbows. She rocked back and forth, and smiled when she saw Sasuke.

Sasuke was in his grey skinnies, a shirt, most likely, but there was a monster hoodie on top, as in the energy drink. He had DC skate shoes on his feet, then a bracelet that said Breathe Carolina. Sasuke hugged Temari, and she giggled. He smiled at her.

"Let's go!" Temari called out, pulling him down the streets. It was only four o'clock. They had time.

Sasuke gave Temari a huge smile, and he pulled her to a ball throwing section. He pulled out three dollars, and getting three balls. He winked at Temari, who grinned. He threw the first ball, making the stack of six soda bottles go crashing to the ground.

The man in the booth smiled, and said to Sasuke, "Anything from the top shelf."  
Sasuke looked at the shelf, and pointed at the large black cat. The man stood up, and grabbed the cat, and gave it to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled, and turned, he put the cat into Temari's arms.

"For you."

He said with a smile. Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. Temari giggled, as she hugged the large animal. "Thank you, uke-san!" She called out, dashing through the crowds of people. Sasuke chuckled, and chased after the girl.

Temari ran past the food booths, and other game booths, as she head to the main thing she wanted to do here, the Ferris wheel. She watched it slowly turn, and how couples cuddled together, enjoying the sunset.

"Come on, dumbass! I wanna go!" She called out, standing on her tiptoes. She clutched the puppy to her chest, crushing her Hello Kitty shirt. Sasuke raced to her, swooping her into a hug. Temari gasped, the puppy being smashed between them.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Temari cried out. Sasuke walked with her over to the long line. "You aren't afraid of heights?" Sasuke asked, rubbing her sides.

"I'm Temari No Sabuka, not a baby!" Temari threw her head back and laughed, and Sasuke let out a small chuckle, nothing more. Temari ran her hand through her hair, which was let down, wild and free. Sasuke smiled, happily, which turned into a frown.

Hinata stood with Karin Nomozaki, and Naruto Uzumaki. She walked, and gripped a blow horn from a nearby man. The man looked shocked, and about yelled, till Karin put her ugly face in the man's.

"Everyone!" Hinata yelled through the bull horn. Everyone slowly turned to her, including Sasuke and Temari.

"Temari No Sabuka, that beautiful girl you all _know_." Karin, and Hinata both put air quotation marks around the words 'beautiful' and 'know'.

"Well did you know, Temari has a daughter, a two year old daughter! She is a slut! A slut I say!" Hinata let out a giggle, and watched Temari as tears fell out of her teal eyes. "I-I got to go…" She dropped the puppy, and raced out of the fair.

"Temari!" Sasuke screamed out, running, but Hinata ran to him.

"Hey there baby!"

Sasuke watched as his true love ran off.

He heard the puppy being ripped.

He felt his heart tearing to shreds.

Why?

OOXXoxSasuTemaxoXXOO

**Did u enjoy? It took awhile, and then I couldn't even log on fanfiction for awhile to! It sucked ass! So I hope u guys lik this, a lot, it was a totally of 12 pages! O.O lol**

**Hoped u liked!**

**Press that button!**

**You want to, you do!**

**Review**

**Go ahead**

**Good puppy**

**:D**

**Sasuke- -.-''''**


	5. My life at home

**AN- OMG! Hi ppl, chapter 5 is out! Haha**

**I own nothing but Kumaru, Shun, Akira, Akio, and Hana!**

**CheaterCheater**

Temari breathed heavily in and out as she moved through her apartment door. She picked her iPhone up, calling the babysitting. She was down the hall, but Temari didn't want to leave her apartment. She breathed heavily.

"Kumaru, can you bring Hana back over?"

"Sure, she's wanting you bad today, do you want me to bring her back to your place?"

"Yes please!" Temari sighed out as she fell onto her low-back couch.

_Ding dong._

"Come in!"

A girl with long blonde hair walked in, holding a baby with blonde hair too. The older girl had large amber eyes, and was wearing bright yellow skinny jeans. She fiddled her grey Ready Set shirt, and dug converse into the ground. Three bracelets were on her arms, one said 'All Time Low', 'Get Low' and 'STFU'. Her nails were a bright green, and blue feather earrings hanging down from her ears.

She held onto the small child in cute little black shorts that said 'All Time Low' on them. A white flowy tank-top was on her top section and she wore black flips flops. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and she had an orange bow in her hair.

Temari smiled. She kicked her flip-flops off and moved to her own daughter. "Hana…thank you Kumaru."

Kumaru released a huge grin before tucking a long red streak in her back behind an olive ear. "No problem, Shun loves to play with her!"

Temari smiled at the other teen mom. She remembered the days they became best friends.

_Temari pushed through a group of college students at her apartment building, holding groceries in one arm, and her daughter's hand in her only available hand. She went for her keys, but instead dropped them, and watched them fall through the gaps in the old wooden floors._

"_Damn…" Hana looked at her mother, before letting her hand go, and plopping down on the flooring. Temari glared down, and sighed. Hana was only one and a few months, and already hit her terrible two's hard! Temari couldn't leave her alone!_

"_Hana, come here!" Hana looked at her mouth and shook her small head, blonde hair bouncing. "No!" Temari groaned and looked at her baby. She turned, and saw another blonde in her face._

_The blonde was over bubbly, hyper, and had a huge grin planted on her face. She had pink streaks running in her hair, with blue following, and a huge red one caressing her olive skin. A nose ring was in her nose, and a stud on the other side, like Jordan Witzigreuter from The Ready Set. She wore purple skinny jeans, black wedged heels, a Black Veil Brides shirt with red and white writing on it, and so many necklaces and bracelet. Huge earrings hung from her ears, and a black and purple flat bill sat perched on her head. Her nails where alternating purple and red. She had a studded, multi-colored belt on her skinny jeans, she looked amazing to Temari. Just the way her nails sparkled._

"_Are this your keys? Me and my baby bro saw them down under here." She held up a key with 'BVB' printed on it. Temari looked down beside the girl, to see a small boy, trying to hide behind her. He wore khaki shorts, and a brown polo, with white and blue stripes. He had little blue converse on his little feet. Black hair rushed into his face and one amber eye was visible. _

"_Hi!" His head peaked out, and rushed back in with amazing speed. "Oh wow, thank you, my sister Hana wouldn't let me take her down there with me." Temari shook her head, and took the keys. "Hey it's no prob, my parentals left me and my bro alone, so it's just us, ya know?" Hana planted her hands firmly on the ground, and pushed herself up so she was standing. "Mama?"_

_Temari looked at her daughter with a 'be quiet' look. "What mama?" Hana cocked her head. "This is your daughter? How old are you?" The girl looked at her with wide eyes as she scooped up her brother. Temari fixed Hana's purple dress, and turned to the girl. _

"_I'm 17, and I had Hana here when I was 16, at my old school. My parents kicked me out of the house." Temari sighed and ran a hand through her tussled hair. "Me too! Well kind of, I had mine when I was 15!" The girl quickly yelled, putting down the boy. "Well, of course I had a son too!" The blonde clapped her to olive hands together._

"_Oh, I forgot! I'm Kumaru Moshiko, and this is my two year old son, Shun Moshiko." Kumaru waved her hands to the little boy who sat on the ground, fiddling with a stick. "I'm 16 too! My parents kicked me out the day they found out I slept with the neighbor!" She gave a wide smile, and let out a high pitched giggle._

Temari picked up her daughter. Kumaru did kissy faces in the little girl's face, giggling along with her. Kumaru then stood straight up.

"Let me go get the other little tike, he's three now!" Kumaru jumped up, before clapping and running off. Temari laughed, holding onto the tiny girl.

"Hey there Temari."

Temari turned to see a 19 year old boy with shaggy electric blue and silver hair that spiked in the back, nothing like Sasuke's though. Bright lime green eyes looked at her. He wore purple skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black vest. He had black converse on his feet. Temari smiled, hugely.

"Hey there . Where's your older bro?" Hana looked at the boy, and began to cry. Akio ran to her, and swooped her away from Temari, and she stopped. Hana smiled at the boy and giggled.

"I have no clue Temari, his girlfriend should know." Akio smiled. Temari laughed and turned to see Akira, Kumaru, and Shun came over to them.

Akira was Akio's older brother, who was 21. He had bright red skinny jeans, matched with a Black Veil Brides shirt. He dug black and red DC skate shoes into the concrete and fixed his red flat bill on his black hair. He helped create Shun, Kumaru's son. Kumaru smiled up at her boyfriend, and held tightly onto his hand.

"Hana-chun!" Shun cried out, running to her. Akio placed the small girl down.

"Shun-Kuuuu!" Hana yelled, and thrusting her tiny arms out to hug him. The little boy giggled before hugging the younger girl and smiled.

"I thought you were with that Uchiha boy Tema." Kumaru smirked at Temari and pushed blonde hair out of her olive face. Temari looked away and sighed.

"I was…but his ex girlfriend ruined it." Temari sat down on her couch and watched the two mini-kids play.

"What did she do? Should I go all ninja on her fat ass? Cuz you know I'll fuckin' hurt anyone who hurts you in away!" Temari grimaced at 'hurts you' at the thought of the father of her child.

"She just bagged on me about having a little girl. You know how is about being a teen mom, lots of people think you're stupid and an idiot for sex without protection." Temari scratched the back of her head as she spoke slowly.

Kumaru looked down. Her parents were so pissed about her being pregnant, and so were Akira's parents. Kumaru's school looked so down upon her about it all.

"Mommy! Mommy! Isn't Hana-chun cute?" Shun beamed at his mother with a wide smile, pointing at the younger girl, blushing as he did so.

All of the teens chuckled at the little boy.

"Very cute. Do you like her Shunny?" Kumaru smiled widely at her son as he nodded, quickly.

"Of course mommy!" Shun hugged Hana, who blushed, quickly. She returned the hug and smiled at him.

Temari looked at the group then spoke up. "I-I need to go inside real quick." She moved inside of the wooden door and shut it, blocking out noise.

_Where's my phone? It was on the table when I left._ Temari thought as she searched the floor around her red coffee table. She clawed the zebra rug, her nails getting stuck in the fluffiness. She went out a low growl as she moved to the couch.

"Where the fuck are you?" She ripped the cushions off of the frame of the couch. Her head pounded terribly, thinking she lost her Raspberry phone.

"Looking for something?" A male voice rang out. Temari zipped around and looked down the tiny hallway to see a figure, but not just any figure, but the man who she made Hana with.

His lavender eyes looked at her as he walked down the hall, only to glare at her.

"You got a text, from my cousin's fiancé. It says 'Come back, we need to talk.' Care to explain?" Neji walked till he was right infront of her. Temari gulped as she looked up his strong body.

She slowly stood up, only to come up to his chin.

"You don't need to know why, now hand me my Raspberry." She looked at his slits for eyes. He glared at her, and tossed her touch screen onto the dining room table.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you bitch." His hand came flying, smacking Temari's face, forcing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud. "I control you! You'd be poor, cold, and homeless without me. Do you understand?" He yanked her off the ground, holding the collar of her shirt.

"You don't deserve that Raspberry!" He bitch slapped her face, leaving red marks her tan cheeks.

He threw her down to the ground, kicking her in the gut.

"Ah! Please stop! Neji!" She gripped her stomach, not wanting to ruin the possible baby in it. Her heart throbbed and her teal eyes filled up with tears, all too quickly. They spilled over onto the wooden floors of the apartment.

Neji glared at her. "Go get Hana! Now!"

Temari began to sweat. "No! Please Neji do-" Neji smacked her, hard. "Go get her right now!"

Temari scrambled up, running to the front door. She cracked it open, barely, so no one could she her face.

"Hana, let's come inside. I've got you a snack out, and a juice!" Hana's eyes lit up. "Bye bye everybody!" She waved wildly at everyone, and they all waved back. She ran to the door, and slipped inside.

Kumaru had a look on her face of wonder. She watched as they moved inside, and shut the door, quickly.

"Come here Hana dearest." Hana became pale, not wanting to move. "Get over here!" He screamed out, and she ran over.

"Bad little bitch." He smacked her tiny face, and she cried out. Temari winced at the sight of her little angel being smacked around. Neji looked at the little girl's eyes that were to a lovely lavender color. But he didn't care, he smacked her again, forcing her to fall on the floor too.

"Mommy help me!" Hana cried out, trying to crawl away from Neji, who just dragged her back. "Hunny…I wish I could." Neji picked the child up, and held her away from her, going to drop her.

"You are a mistake! You remember that! You'll be a slut just like your mother! You hear me?" Neji yelled into the face of a young girl.

"Please, don't hurt her! I love her Neji!" She ran to Hana, and yanked her away from Neji. She ran to her phone. But Neji grabbed it before she could, and quickly replied to the Uchiha.

**To: SasukeU**

**From: TemariXxX**

**Nevr talk 2 me again u jackass**

"Now your little relationship is over with Sasuke, okay bitch?" Neji pushed her away, causing her to fall, and land on top of a smile pile of books, but seriously hurting her back, terribly.

"Mommy! Mommy are you okay!" Hana faced her, concern lathering her face. Temari slowly nodded, clearly in pain.

"Hunny, go to your room, I'll bring you a snack soon." Hana ran to her room, shutting the door quickly. Temari slowly moved to the fridge, crawling. She pulled herself up, opening the fridge at the same time, pulling out a grape juice.

She pushed Neji away, grabbing a packet of cookie Gripz. She walked to Hana's door, and slowly knocked on it. Hana slowly opened it, her TV showing Dora.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, we'll move out soon. I promise. I will do everything I can…" Temari knelt down and handed her the Gripz and juice box. Hana shook her head, and took her snack. "Come eat with me?"

Temari nodded, and moved into the room, shutting the door. She sat down, Indian style next to her daughter, eating Gripz. They laughed along to Dora, and smiled.

"I think Neji left hunny." Temari kissed her daughter's cheek, and leaned against Hana's pink bed, holding onto her daughter as she sipped onto her juice box. Temari stood up, and stepped to the door, slowly pulling it open, looking up and down the hall.

She smiled with happiness since Neji had left, to probably get drunk, then beat her up some more.

Yup that sucks, but he's gone.

Temari ran to the kitchen, grabbing her Raspberry and seeing the reply from Sasuke.

**To: TemariXxX**

**From: SasukeU**

**Well…if u didn't lik me, u just could say so..ill leav u alone, k?**

Temari bit her lip, and watched her fingers type a reply back.

**To: SasukeU**

**From: TemariXxX**

**Look, tht wasn't me im sry**

**Sasuke u no I lik luv u, can we talk latr, not now thou?**

She walked to her daughter's room, and sat down on the floor. She set her phone in her lap and noticed her daughter had closed her little eyes, and fallen asleep. Temari smiled softly, then she picked up Hana, and placed her softly in her bed, covering her with a blanket.

Temari's phone buzzed, and she quickly looked at what Sasuke had said back.

**To: TemariXxX**

**From: SasukeU**

**Well..ok..i luv u even if u already hav a kid…ok?**

Temari smiled and began to jump up and down. She danced around the room, pumping her fists in the air, smiling so wide.

**To: SasukeU**

**From: TemariXxX**

**Wanna come ovr now actually? Heres my address 'Cherry Point Road' Apartment 3D :D it'd b rlly awesome!**

Temari ran to the Barbie vanity she bought, and looked at her face. She shrieked, and ran to the bathroom, putting the foundation over her slap marks, and other imperfections. She sighed as she let her hair loose.

"Ok..phew…I can't mess this up!" Temari murmured as she made a slight bump in the back of her head. She smiled happily and applied eyeliner to her waterline, then adding some mascara.

**To: TemariXxX**

**From: SasukeU**

**Hey sure, im outside ur door cutie ;)**

Temari flushed, and ran to the door. She took a final look at her reflection before opening the door to reveal Sasuke.

"Hey there Uchiha." She smiled, but it soon faded.

"Hey friend!" Kumaru called out, and Sasuke turned around. "Hey there." Sasuke winked at the girl and Temari growled slightly.

Kumaru flushed and mumbled a shy 'hello'. She shifted her feet. _Guess she wasn't expecting me to be crushin' on a hot dude…well I did date Neji, so I can understand. _Temari put up a fake smile.

"Kumaru, this is Sasuke, Sasuke that's Kumaru, my neighbor and best friend." Kumaru smiled and stuck her hand out. Sasuke smiled and gladly took it, and gently shook it. "Nice to meet you." He said, to sweetly for Temari's taste.

"Nice to meet you too. You are really cute, anyone ever tell you that?" Sasuke chuckled and nodded. "Tons!"

Temari stood there, being ignored by the father of her possible kid in her stomach, and her best friend. She looked around, and completely droned out the two of them talking. Well until she heard 'See you Saturday' and saw Kumaru walking off.

"She seems nice Temari."

"Yeah, she is. She has a boyfriend too, and a kid."

"Temari what's up?" Sasuke looked at her.

"You were flirting with her! She's dating someone and has a family!"

"We're going to do community service with my mother! At the community garden!" Sasuke looked at her, almost hurt.

"Oh…I kind of faded out during ya'lls conversation…" Temari snatched the back of her head, and he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. Temari blushed as he pulled back, only to attack his lips in a fury.

Their lips moved in sync, and their legs moved into the living room. Sasuke pushed her onto her couch, her pouting as their lips parted. Temari pulled him on top of her, and smiled.

"You are so hot, I could just eat you up!" Temari gripped the collar of his shirt, licking his cheeks, making him grin. "You're the sexy one." Sasuke mumbled as he buried his head into her tan neck.

She grinned, even wider as she felt him lick it slowly, making her moan. "Mhmm. That feels so good." He smiled into her neck, and continued to lick it. Temari moaned, loudly.

Sasuke began to slowly suck it, exciting her, so much.

She pulled his face to hers, and kissed it, lovingly. Sasuke grabbed her left breast, pinching the hardening nipple. Temari moaned into their kiss, and he began to pinch it harder.

Temari moved her hand to his pants, but he quickly grabbed it.

"What?"

Sasuke pointed, and Temari looked to see her daughter looking at them holding her teddy in one hand, rubbing her eye with the other.

"Mommy?"

**CheaterCheater**

**Well u lik?sry it took so long!**

**Thank u wolfmasteruchiha!**

**Sasuke-tht kid walked in on us?**

**Me-yes Sasuke!**

**Sasuke-shit…**

**Kumaru-review or I'll go all ninja on chu!**


End file.
